


Электрические псы

by kaita



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantastic, Hanahaki Disease, Out of Character, cyber!hanahaki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: у кармы Ханбина сомнительный юмор, но всегда может быть ещё хуже. Или лучше, зависит от точки зрения
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Электрические псы

Посылка приходит ровно в шесть вечера. Курьер - неулыбчивый и собранный, профессионал, не иначе - скидывает виртуальное уведомление, которое немедленно начинает мигать красным, пока Ханбин не прикрывает на секунду глаза и не ставит подпись.   
\- Спасибо, - говорит он уже в спину. - И вам всего хорошего.   
На тёмно-синей форме вышито “Кон-Экспресс” и даже без всяких девайсов заметны характерные блики открытого доступа к списку услуг для потенциальных клиентов.

\- Ханбинии! - орёт Чживон. - Ты там живой?  
С вами разве сдохнешь, мрачно думает Ханбин. Картонная упаковка - от картона в ней только название, всё остальное способно выдержать падение с высоты пары тысяч км, давление до сотни атмосфер и прочие прекрасные форс-мажоры без какого-либо опасения за содержимое - выглядит абсолютно ровным монолитом без единой надписи, с одной лишь крохотной голографической печатью службы доставки. Сервис, всё так же мрачно хмыкает Ханбин. Как доставить что-то смертоносное - так никаких проблем, только плати, а как оформить доставку джека дэниэлса на дом - извините, это не входит в перечень допустимых товаров.  
\- Ханбини! - к томно-усталым интонациям Чживона присоединяются резкие нотки донхёкова голоса. - Хён!  
Да иду, бубнит Ханбин и неожиданно для себя нежно касается пальцем по острому ребру коробки.

Идея приобрести собаку для осуществления самой дерзкой (по всеобщему согласию) диверсии тысячелетия принадлежала Чжинхвану. И даже звучала неплохо - скинемся из всех фондов, оформим через подставных лиц, закажем у “Хай-пик” перепрошивку и запустим в самое логово врага. На деле всё не сложилось с самого начала - фондов не хватило даже на приличное обновление софта, Юнхён отказался быть подставным, а перепрошивка у “Хай-пик” обозначилась цифрой со столькими нулями, сколько Донхёк, например, и озвучить в численном выражении не смог.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал тогда Чживон. - Сделаем ход конём.  
С этого всё и пошло абсолютно не туда, по крайней мере, для Ханбина.

\- Ты же не распаковывал там без нас? - Чживон протягивает ему тонкую пластинку чипа, похожую на рыбью чешуйку. - Исторический момент, не хотелось бы пропустить.  
\- Исторический будет, если всё сложится, - чип отправляется за ухо и моментально втаивает под кожу. - Вот срань, когда они успели...  
\- Только что, - мягким голосом Чжинхвана можно было бы петь о любви, но любая сетевая программа сделает это в разы качественней, поэтому он не поёт. - Переманивают лучших, так что приходится вертеться, чтобы успевать за их протоколами.  
Юнхён, громко шаркая голыми пятками по полу, приносит оставшееся пиво и усаживается рядом с Чжинхваном. Бдит, чтобы хён не перетрудился и не словил вирус, хотя это всё отговорки - прошивка и у Чжинхвана стоит едва ли не последней версии, пусть и нелегальная. Ханбин считает это извращением, потому что добровольно давать копаться в своих мозгах, даже и надёжным проверенным товарищам, даже и во имя светлого будущего, противоречит принципу свободы воли, а так же независимости и тайне частной жизни. Информация с чипа незаметно встраивается в уже существующие алгоритмы, заложенные внутрь с рождения, делает его невидимым для всеобщей Сети и это основная причина, почему Ханбин согласен находиться по ту сторону закона.  
\- Предлагаю ёбнуть и пойти знакомиться, - говорит Чживон.   
Конечно, поддержка тут единогласная, хотя Ханбину хочется первым делом ёбнуть Чживона по голове и позорно сбежать. Их не смогут найти или вычислить, пока Чжинхван подключён к секретным базам и снабжает их “слепыми пятнами”, как называют эти крохотные полупрозрачные пластинки, и “Кон-Экспресс” за ту сумму, что дерёт со своих клиентов, гарантирует полную анонимность и незаинтересованность в персональных данных заказчика. Да и с этой квартиры они съедут буквально завтра, чтобы подстраховаться, но Ханбину всё равно страшно.

Ёбаное правительство, повторяет он про себя, ёбаная страна, ёбаная вселенная, ёбаная срань сука блять господня я просто хочу спокойствия.

\- Оо, - восхищённо выдыхает Донхёк. - Не думал, что оно и внешне будет на уровне.  
“Оно” абсолютно без одежды и опасное даже в неактивированном состоянии, Ханбин чувствует. Кожей, задницей, нутром, обязательными сетевыми датчиками, вшитыми в каждого с рождения - чувствует всем собой, насколько “оно” опасно. И насколько красиво.

Собаки - сначала действительно собаки, настоящие, из костей и мяса, упакованные в оболочку специального софта снаружи и начинённые нанотехами изнутри - вещь вполне себе обычная. Другое дело, что использовать их можно в намного более широком диапазоне, нежели предполагалось изначально. Не прошло и года, как из обычной базовой модели, нацеленной исключительно на службу в органах правопорядка, развилось около тысячи вариаций, у половины из которых от собаки осталось только название. Индустрия программного обеспечения совершила следующий рывок, эволюция напомнила о себе исподволь, но весьма заметно разнообразив и так нехилый генофонд кибернетических тварей, и буквально за несколько десятилетий собаки заняли своё место в реальности и вирте. Ханбину было пять, когда он впервые увидел инусай - так называли исходную версию в Японии, где он тогда жил, ину!сайбер, кибернетический пёс - вживую, и почти семь, когда столкнулся с человеческой версией. Теперь Ханбину двадцать, он смотрит на инусайбера перед собой и больше всего на свете хочет напиться и проснуться примерно за пределами солнечной системы.

По крайней мере, с “напиться” проблема решается легко, хотя последнего джека Ханбин планировал открыть после дела, если всё сложится.

Он выныривает из туманного пьяного сна под самое утро, или вечер, разобрать невозможно. За окном вечные сумерки, подсвеченные рекламными огнями, в висках как минимум по два гвоздя и в целом Ханбин не уверен, что действительно проснулся.  
\- Привет, - голос достаточно приятный и очень чистый. - Ты Ханбин.  
\- А ты? - у Ханбина пересыхает в горле ещё сильнее, чем до этого.  
\- q0331ai, незарегестрированный, нелицензированный, незаконый, - никакой иронии в голосе, но Ханбину кажется, что над ним откровенно стебутся. - А также универсальный и способный функционировать независимо в случае отсутствия сети.   
Чей-то смешок на фоне очень похож на чживонов. Действительно, где бы в мире сейчас не было сети...  
\- Чжунхэ, - добавляет незарегистрированный, незаконный и все прочие не. - Активация завершена на 89 процентов, до полного включения час и девять минут. Приятно познакомиться.

Внутри у Ханбина, в измученных алкоголем и дешёвой едой кишках, ворочается предчувствие пиздеца таких масштабов, что и не снилось, но ещё большее предчувствие пробирается в сердечную мышцу и прочно устраивается там же, где у левого желудочка стандартный нано-датчик следит за состоянием его здоровья.

\- У нас полно времени, - беспечно отмахивается Чживон. - Целые сутки для проверки и три дня до часа Икс, как раз успеем его настроить.  
Чжунхэ разворачивается к нему и в тёмных глазах мелькает насмешливый интерес.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что человек способен что-то во мне настроить, - на секунду он застывает и тут же снова моргает. - ai означает “автономный интеллект”.  
Взгляд Ханбина падает на по-прежнему голые плечи - на светлой коже ни единого изъяна (потому что это не кожа, напоминает себе Ханбин), мышцы формируют плавный и внушающий уважение абрис (потому что там не мышцы, опять напоминает себе Ханбин). Он пытается вспомнить, кто вообще вчера запустил активацию Чжунхэ, но вместо этого вспоминает, как шарил рукой у того по затылку в поисках кнопки включения, пока Чжинхван не заявил, что, в соответствии с инструкцией, у этой модели нет никаких кнопок и прочих пережитков эпохи, а есть разъём для подключений напрямую и мигрирующая область для всасывания чипа с кодом доступа.  
\- А q? - спрашивает Ханбин. Не то чтобы это важно, просто раз уж зашла речь...  
Чжунхэ вместо ответа пожимает плечами. Ханбин тут же отводит от них взгляд, но неудачно - вниз - и зажмуривается. Ёбаный блять нахуй, стучит в голове, а там-то за что такое идеальное всё.  
\- Дайте ему кто-нибудь одежду, а, - просит он совсем не жалобным голосом. - Пожалуйста.

Официально из них всех работают только Чжинхван с Юнхёном - кто-то должен быть хотя бы внешне приличным и благонадёжным элементом общества. Донхёк, зевая, бросает Чжунхэ чёрные спортивные штаны и такой же чёрный свитер. Подумав, приносит носки и кроссовки, тоже чёрные.  
\- Ты специально, что ли? - ржёт Чживон. - Мэн ин блэк. Юнхён будет ругаться.  
\- Неси сам тогда, хули ржёшь, - беззлобно огрызается Донхёк. - Свои шмотки не дам.  
Чжунхэ невозмутимо одевается и дышать сразу становится легче, по крайней мере Ханбину.  
\- Итак, Чжунхэ, - начинает он. - Сколько там твоя активация сейчас?  
\- 92 процента.  
Чжунхэ внимательно следит за тем, как Ханбин говорит, двигается и нервничает. От этого внимания Ханбин начинает нервничать ещё больше и это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.  
\- Твоя первая цель будет не то чтобы лёгкой, но вполне решаемой, - неимоверным усилием воли Ханбин берёт себя в руки, потому что помощи ждать неоткуда. - Подорвать местное отделение службы сетевого контроля так, чтобы всё выглядело случайностью.  
\- Может, лучше всё-таки начать с миграционников? - с сомнением тянет Донхёк. - Или с этих, которые по улицам с собаками - извини, ничего личного - ходят?  
С кухни доносится чживоново “ментов оставим на сладкое вместе со всем государственным дерьмом”.  
\- Ну тогда, может, с БиоТека? - не унимается Донхёк. - Это же на их работах базируется всё чипирование и все алгоритмы и вообще, всё.  
На БиоТек Чживон согласен, хотя разработанный общий план с его согласием в этом месте немного не сходится.  
\- Начнём с контроля за сетью, и точка, - обрывает все споры Ханбин. - Принятые решения не меняем.

Осторожное касание к своей руке он воспринимает как разряд тока. Натуральные тысячи вольт, и все насквозь.

\- Почему вы против правительства? - вопрос Чжунхэ не то чтобы неожиданный, но нормальные собаки не задают вообще никаких вопросов, если только они не относятся к личным питомцам и их настройки не предусматривают некоторую степень вольности, такую, чтобы владельцу нравилось.  
\- Мы... идейные. Понимаешь? - Ханбин заглядывает ему в глаза и натыкается на своё отражение. - Твоя программа должна знать это слово.  
\- Она знает. А так же много других слов, - невозмутимо отвечает Чжунхэ. - Например, долбоёб, неудачник и асоциальный элемент.  
Похмелье накатывает с новой силой и Ханбин устало трёт виски.  
\- Сынюн говорил, что ты прям супер-гениальная разработка, - а может, то и не похмелье вовсе. - Напиздел опять.  
Чжунхэ наклоняется к нему чуть поближе.  
\- Я не просто супер-гениальная разработка, - доверительно сообщает он, - я эксперимент. Уникум.  
\- Это точно, - хмыкает в дверях Чживон. Вот уж у кого похмелья не бывает. - Ты в курсе, что в его настройках прописаны такие штуки, как “осознанный отклик” или, например, “спонтанная мотивация”?  
\- Конечно, я в курсе, - огрызается Ханбин. - Мы же все знали, к кому обращаемся за помощью.

Он про всё в курсе. Только про побочные эффекты никто не предупредил. Чжунхэ ходит за ним, как привязанный. Проверка назначена на раннее утро, Чживон загодя ставит восемь будильников - виртуальных - и один вполне себе реальный, с мерзким громким звонком, чтобы уж наверняка.   
\- Мы ушли, - орёт он уже на выходе. - Будь хорошим мальчиком и не поломай наше тайное оружие!  
\- Съебись, - орёт в ответ Ханбин. - И забудь дорогу обратно.  
Чжунхэ едва заметно ухмыляется на эту перепалку и это тоже не то, что делают нормальные собаки.  
\- Что смешного?! - страшным голосом рявкает Ханбин. - Сколько процентов?!  
\- 96 целых и 8 десятых, - послушно говорит Чжунхэ. - А ты в курсе, что твой чип недавно взломали?  
В курсе, бубнит Ханбин, сам же и взломал. В глазах Чжунхэ мелькает некое подобие уважения, хотя Ханбину кажется, что ему кажется и на самом деле там что-то вроде “ну и еблан”. 

Всё оставшееся время он проверяет настройки, загоняет в Чжунхэ информацию, которой нет в официальных новостных чатах и государственных каналах, пытается понять принцип, по которому Сынюн провернул эту фигню с плавающей областью подключения, и литрами пьёт кофе.  
\- Твоему датчику требуется замена, - замечает Чжунхэ.  
Ханбин нависает над ним, дожидаясь окончания переноса данных, чтобы отсоединить два тонких провода от стандартного для сайберов разъёма на виске.  
\- Хули ты такой умный, - комментирует он дельное, в общем-то, замечание. - Прямо как Чживон.  
\- Должен ли я оскорбиться на подобное сравнение, - задумчиво спрашивает Чжунхэ сам себя. - Но серьёзно, у тебя шумы в сердце, а датчик показывает норму. И за диафрагмой что-то...  
\- Хватит считывать мои данные! - громче, чем надо бы, заявляет Ханбин. - Будешь так много пиздеть - понижу коэффициент автономности. Я могу.

Он правда может, не все лучшие хакеры продались правительству или предпочли сменить профессию на более безопасную. Видимо, эта информация имеется и у Чжунхэ, потому что он замолкает и по окончанию всех процедур нейтральным тоном предлагает каждому заняться своими делами. Он, например, собирается покачаться и параллельно почекать вирт, чтобы знать общую ситуацию в мире, а Ханбину, например, не мешает поспать или всё-таки сходить в ближайший медблок. Ханбин вместо ответа достаёт себе пиво из юнхёновой заначки и делает большой, от всей души, глоток.

Чживон потом утверждает, что никогда не видел, чтобы Ханбин на чём-то залипал так, как на рельефной спине их общего (Чживон повторяет дважды - общего, алло, как слышно) инусайбера, на что Ханбин просто показывает ему средний палец. Жест, конечно, устаревший, но доходчивый.

Когда все расходятся спать - диверсии диверсиями, а сон, виртуальный или вполне реальный, всё-таки по расписанию - Ханбин запирается в ванной и долго не решается поднять взгляд к зеркалу. Он прекрасно знает, что там увидит, и так же прекрасно знает, что это билет в один конец. Он всегда думал, что это его не коснётся - просто потому, что Ким Ханбин от жизни хочет исключительно спокойствия, свободной продажи алкоголя и возможности медитировать на лучших вершинах что Земли, что виртуальных миров. Никаких личных сайберов, никаких отношений даже с живыми людьми идеальная схема Ханбина не предусматривает - возможности Cети и тут к услугам любого извращенца, а возможности собственного тела никуда не делись, вот рука, вот член, вот картинка перед глазами или томный голос в уши, на выбор.

Какая такая сука этот выбор сделала за него, Ханбин не знает. Горло душит первым приступом кашля, датчик в сердечной мышце заходится тревожными сигналами, всё катится в пизду просто, бесится Ханбин и с ненавистью выплёвывает светлый, чуть коричневатый лепесток. Точно как кибернетическая кожа у Чжунхэ, только ещё и на вкус сладкий. Интересно, какая у него кожа на вкус, думает Ханбин, вряд ли как пластик, прогресс-то не стоит на месте. Он тоже не стоит - приваливается к бортику ванной, не открывая глаз, суёт руку в штаны и очень ярко представляет себе на её месте совершенные длинные пальцы Чжунхэ. 

Чжунхэ, как и положено невоспитанной и своенравной экспериментальной модели, на своё пробное задание уходит, никому ничего не сказав. Спустя пару минут Чжинхван скидывает всем предупреждение не светиться на всякий случай в Сети ближайшие несколько часов и если Чживон после этих указаний моментально заваливается обратно спать, обняв Донхёка как большую плюшевую акулу, то Ханбин в буквальном смысле не находит себе места.  
\- Какой, нахуй, сон! - он пинает Чживона, но попадает по Донхёку и ловит ответный удар. - А ну встали быстро, надо линять отсюда, пока есть время.  
\- Поддерживаю, - голос Чжинхвана звучит у каждого внутри - прелести новейших достижений науки, очень удобно, но иногда подбешивает - хотя сам он всё ещё на месте личного помощника главы БиоТек, на другом конце города. - Мы с Юнхёном приедем позже, здесь уже что-то подозревают, хотя новост-

В другое время Ханбин бы обрадовался, что монотонное нудение в его голове наконец-то заткнулось, но сейчас нервы на пределе и сам он тоже на пределе и готов подозревать всё вокруг. 

\- Блять, Чживон! - возможно, сетевиков уже подорвали. Возможно, в БиоТеке узнали про утечку “слепых пятен”. Возможно, Чжунхэ просто свалил, аргументируя своей независимостью и игнорируя коды, которые Ханбин таки умудрился в него вписать поверх исходных сынюновых. Возможно всё.  
\- Да успокойся! - не выдерживает Чживон. - Всё уже, уходим.  
Донхёк подмигивает Ханбину, закидывая на плечо спортивную сумку. Чживон прихватывает свою - внутри звякают банки пива и его личный магнум, стреляющий и пулями, и белым шумом - и щурится на застывшего посреди комнаты Ханбина. Потом, сжалившись, подходит и кладёт ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Всё ок, - в его глазах Ханбин своего отражения не видит, только разноцветную, как зарождающаяся галактика, радужку. - По крайней мере, с Чжунхэ.

Звучит двусмысленно, зато Ханбин приходит в себя и командует им ждать внизу, пока он уничтожит все их следы пребывания здесь.

_\- Взрыв филиала государственной службы привёл к незапланированным дебатам в палате конгресса, направленным на -_

_\- Имеем ли мы дело с воинствующими фанатиками или за всем этим стоит правительство, как и в недавних конфликтах с -_

_\- По словам очевидцев, у огромной собаки светились глаза и хвост -_

_\- На следующей неделе ожидается снегопад и резкое похолодание. Ведущие аналитики Сети сходятся во мнении, что-_

_\- Утечка химикатов со склада дочерней компании БиоТекнолоджи нанесла непоправимый урон -_

\- Нормально всё прошло, - скалится Чжунхэ. - Там все перегрызутся, но на нас в жизни не выйдут.  
Ханбин трёт виски, усилием воли удерживая в себе рвущиеся наружу цветочные ошмётки вперемешку с матом. Чжунхэ выглядит довольным собой и отбивает кулаком по подставленной ладони Чживона. Сеть пестрит сплетнями, фактами и домыслами в правильных пропорциях и это именно то, что нужно.  
\- А псина-то светящаяся откуда? - спрашивает Ханбин, так и не придумав, к чему прикопаться.   
\- Такое, - пожимает Чжунхэ плечами, - спонтанное решение. Сгенерировал фантома, я умею.

Донхёк тут же интересуется, как насчёт сгенерировать блэкджек со шлюхами и баром, очень уж дорого даются реальные, а виртуальные всё-таки не то. Такое не умею, отнекивается Чжунхэ, я же боевой сайбер, а не какой-то там модифицированный эстет. Ханбину от его голоса хочется выть и расстреливать всё, что движется, начиная с себя. От мимоходом брошенного взгляда - возвращается Чжинхван и вокруг немедленно начинается бестолковая суета - себя хочется ещё и вскрыть, вынуть все внутренности и спалить дотла, может, тогда полегчает. Ханбин знает, что нет, но всё равно на что-то рассчитывает, когда Чжинхван заканчивает свою ежевечернюю пятиминутку и подведение итогов и отпускает его “проветриться”.

Дома у Сынюна проветриться невозможно по определению. У него тут и жильё, и кружок по интересам, и лаборатория, и Сынхун с Мино вместе и по отдельности. Ханбин откашливается перед тем, как зайти, но Сынюн смотрит на него так же, как на своих кибернетизированных подопечных, и снова утыкается в новости. Там как раз идёт блок, посвящённый правительственному курсу, разнообразным радикальным группировкам и процветающему на фоне всего этого беспределу в виртуальной части социума.

\- Деяния ваших рук вернутся вам сторицей, - нравоучительно замечает Сынюн. Сам как-будто очень святой. - Но пока вроде бы всё складывается удачно.  
\- Деяние твоих рук меня доконает намного быстрее, - Ханбин опускается на диван и чувствует, как вспотел за эти несколько минут. - Я отказываюсь это признавать, но против фактов у меня ничего нет.  
Он бы и говорить об этом отказался, но, опять же, факты делают это за него. Вероятность заражения исчисляется сотыми долями процента, и если с обычной версией есть хоть какой-то шанс, то в случае с сайбером можно только облегчить общее состояние, и то ненадолго. У них не предусмотрена возможность ответной реакции, Ханбин знает. Все знают. Я же говорил, доносится с кухни осуждающее сынхуново восклицание, я же предупреждал. Ханбин затыкает уши ладонями и тут же непроизвольно выхаркивает на пол несколько слабо светящихся лепестков.  
\- Интересно, - Сынюн совершенно небрезгливо берёт один, аккуратно зажимая в пальцах. - Если присмотреться, то можно заметить, как по капиллярам - вот здесь, смотри - циркулирует вовсе не растительная жидкость, а двоичный код... Да, очень похоже.  
Его слова доносятся до Ханбина как сквозь слой ваты. Пластиковая кожа, как по заезженной пластинке думает он, пластиковая, и внутри не растительная жидкость, а смазка и химреагенты, и много, очень много крохотных достижений генной инженерии, и господи, за что это всё мне, я ни одну собаку в жизни не обидел.  
...-делённо стоит просветить на сканере, - не унимается Сынюн. - Вирус прогрессирует, или даже, я бы сказал, эволюционирует, да? Эй, Ханбин. 

Через десять минут становится заметно лучше и Ханбин даже испытывает, помимо боли в затылке и желудке, родное болезненное желание выпить.

\- Здесь чипов на пол-месяца, - Сынюн протягивает ему блистер размером с кредитку. - Вылечить не вылечит, но симптомы снизит.  
\- А совсем этот вопрос решить нельзя? - Ханбин прячет псевдо-кредитку в карман. - Я согласен на радикальные меры.  
Сынюн едва заметно пожимает плечами.  
\- Ханахаки не лечится, это всем известно, - он оглядывает Ханбина с ног до головы и хмурится. - И ты не должен был подцепить это. Какой такой контакт между вами произошёл?  
\- Никакой не произошёл! - возмущается Ханбин. - И не произойдёт. Так что насчёт радикальных мер? Может, взломать себя ещё раз? Вырезать сердце и заменить аналогичным, только из проводов и микросхем?  
\- Нет, - мотает Сынюн головой. - Насколько я знаю, даже в БиоТеке никто не продвинулся в изучении этого феномена, поэтому... ну...  
Что “ну“, с надеждой смотрит на него Ханбин.  
\- Ну ты всегда можешь умереть, - абсолютно невежливо сообщает Сынхун, так и не показываясь на глаза. - И скорее всего, и умрёшь, так что пользуйся оставшимися деньками на полную.  
Сынюн извиняется за него, но не так чтобы очень уж искренне.

В покинутой квартире царит блаженная, с оттенком затхлости, тишина. Они съехали ранним утром, а кажется, что прошли месяцы, если не годы. В пыльном воздухе Ханбину чудятся те же мерцания, что и в злополучных лепестках, и он прислушивается к себе, но лекарство пока ещё действует и дышится вполне нормально. Новые жильцы сюда въедут нескоро - не самый благополучный район, не самые душевные соседи - но Ханбину тут нравилось, жаль, что незаконность их деятельности не способствует спокойной жизни. Сигареты там же, куда он их заныкал перед уходом, и Ханбин с удовольствием затягивается, выпуская в плавно кружащуюся пыль никотиновые колечки. Чипов у него на пол-месяца, а дальше что, если даже Сынюн не берётся прогнозировать последствия. Сынюн, между прочим, должен бы нести ответственность, потому что девяносто процентов Чжунхэ - его рук дело. И Чживон тоже, потому что его “я знаю, что делать” это “давайте обратимся к нелегальной конторе наших старых друзей и подумаешь, что их проекты вне закона даже по нашим меркам”. 

\- Ёбаная срань, - ругается Ханбин, распластываясь по полу и раскидывая руки в стороны. Сигарета торчит изо рта и пепел выстраивается в ненадёжный столбик, грозя вот-вот осыпаться прямо в глаза.

Ему не хочется никого видеть, ни Чживона, ни Донхёка, ни обоих умников, пытающихся усидеть на двух стульях сразу - для дела-то полезно, конечно, но по факту очень скользко и неоднозначно. 

Подкатывает незаметно, словно исподтишка. Ханбин лениво поднимает руку, чтобы отбросить окурок, и тут же скручивается на полу клубком в удушающем кашле. Кредитка с чипами в куртке, куртка на подоконнике, подоконник в двух метрах, проползти которые совершенно нереально. Несмотря на зажмуренные глаза, Ханбин видит - как в навязчивой рекламе, коими переполнены и Сеть, и реал - бегущие строки кода, похожего на матрицу. Код рисует ему самые разные картинки: собака, капля воды, след от ботинка, эмблема NASA, собственная татуировка, а потом складывается в буквы, которыми пишется имя Чжунхэ.   
\- Съебись блять, - невесть кого просит Ханбин, задыхаясь. - Срань господня, не хочу.  
\- Ну я же только пришёл, - отвечает ему вполне реальный голос. Нотки тревоги в нём - глюк, однозначно. - Потерпи, сейчас.  
Ханбин терпит, заторможено ощущает, как ему под язык пропихивают чип и через несколько кошмарных секунд без воздуха наконец-то начинает дышать.  
\- Какие интересные штуки, - Чжунхэ внимательно рассматривает блистер с чипами-антидотами, потом оборачивается обратно к Ханбину. - Почему ты?  
\- А я ебу, - сипло огрызается Ханбин. - Меня больше волнует, почему ты. 

Чжунхэ, не давая ему подняться, усаживается сверху и сдавливает коленями рёбра. На этот раз трудности дыхания никак не связаны с предыдущим приступом.  
\- Как говорят мои данные сайбера, природа кибернетической разновидности ханахаки точно до сих пор неизвестна, - одна его ладонь перехватывает правое запястье Ханбина, другая - левое. - А как говорят мои данные человека, человеческая же разновидность ханахаки вполне объяснима.  
\- Слушай, я не извращенец какой-то там, - слабо возражает Ханбин. - Мироздание заклинило, карма ёбнулась, что-то такое. Мне от тебя ничего не надо.  
Чжунхэ чуть сильнее сжимает колени, давя своим весом ему на пах, и вот уж где карма ёбнулась по полной. Спустя секунду до Ханбина доходит, что странный звук в голове - стон, и он не в голове, и он его.  
\- А что говорят твои собачьи данные, - кое-как выговаривает он, стараясь лишний раз не дёргаться.  
\- Что тебе не так уж долго осталось, - Чжунхэ наклоняется к самому его лицу. - Если мы не попытаемся сделать что-нибудь помимо этих волшебных, но ненадёжных таблеточек.

Он - как назло - останавливается вплотную к губам Ханбина и Ханбин снова видит в его зрачках своё отражение. Беспокойное, болезненно бледное, или это свет так падает из окна, там как раз рекламный щит, вечное сияние маркетинговых ловушек. Сука блядская, как же бесит-то, думает Ханбин, ну почему я, почему со мной, мы же все - чистые, если верить Чжинхвану, мы не можем подцепить никакой вирус, пока сидим на “слепых пятнах”, я - не могу, я вот точно не могу, он мне даже не нравится.

\- А я бы попытался, - шёпотом говорит Чжунхэ.  
Или нравится так сильно, что это пробило все защиты, и реальные, и виртуальные.  
\- Не уверен, какая часть меня этого хочет больше, - голос Чжунхэ падает прямо в приоткрытый рот. - Возможно, как раз собачья.

Ханбин сглатывает, окончательно вспоминая, что сам же Чжунхэ и активировал, а значит, и замкнул его в какой-то степени на себя этим даже сильнее, нежели дополнительными кодами защиты. Сопротивление бесполезно, лезет в голову старая шутка - при том, что его натурально трясёт, как при очередных тысячах вольт, проходящих через тело, сопротивление реально бесполезно и бессмысленно. Чжунхэ на удивление мягко касается его губ своими и совсем не на удивление резво просовывает язык в рот. Ханбин не против, если он съест его целиком.  
\- Зачем такие функции боевому сайберу? - просто из принципа спрашивает он, прогибаясь в спине.  
\- Экспериментальная модель, - напоминает Чжунхэ, останавливаясь, только чтобы снять с себя штаны. - Независимая и автономная.  
\- Тебя заклинило, что ли, - фыркает Ханбин и тут же выплёвывает лепесток, расчерченный тонкими блестящими прожилками. - Сука.  
Чжунхэ давит лепесток в пальцах и этой же рукой доводит Ханбина в первый раз, чтобы на второй его хватило подольше.

Экспериментальность, к счастью, не распространяется на способность курить и пропускать через свои модифицированные лёгкие никотиновую смесь. Ханбин выдыхает дым, не решаясь посмотреть на Чжунхэ, и на какое-то жалкое мгновение даже убеждает себя, что ему всё приснилось.  
\- Это всё такая, как ты говоришь, срань, - негромко произносит Чжунхэ. - Ну, любовь ваша, человеческая. Да и собачья туда же.  
\- Голос разума, наконец-то, - хмыкает Ханбин. Внутри сразу же всё перекручивает ещё сильнее, чем в приступах.   
Чжунхэ кидает ему штаны и наблюдает, как Ханбин, матерясь, втаскивает себя сначала в одну штанину, потом в другую.   
\- Сайберы не чувствуют, - стоя так близко, Чжунхэ кажется выше и сильнее. Что, в общем-то, чистая правда по обоим пунктам, учитывая его природу. - Обычно нам купируют собачьи гены так, чтобы не влияли особо. Человеческие купируют опционально, сам знаешь.  
Ханбин обходит его, тушит окурок о подоконник и зачем-то возвращается обратно ровно на то же место, где стоял. Задница от всех этих хождений болит ужасно.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты прямо такая уникальная снежинка, что у меня есть шанс? - он засовывает чип под язык, глядя Чжунхэ в глаза. - Что между нами это? Эта... срань.  
Чжунхэ пожимает плечами.  
\- Я всё чувствовал, - он довольно лыбится, когда Ханбин после этих слов краснеет. - И, для сведения, твои защитные коды я снёс первым делом, хватило полминуты.

Лучше сдохну, мрачно думает Ханбин, чем ещё хоть раз это всё возьмёт надо мной верх.

Он умудряется ничего не рассказать Чжинхвану - остальным в целом всё равно - но зато Чживон, внимательная сука и дотошный бро, быстро складывает все слагаемые в большое слово “пиздец”. Он даже спать в первую из двух оставшихся до часа Икс ночей ложится в одной комнате с Ханбином, но после сдавленного “Чжунэээ” и очень характерной возни в темноте сваливает, обещая собственноручно разобрать этого самого Чжунэээ на запчасти, если он сделает Ханбину больно.  
\- Мы обречены, - не удерживается от смеха Ханбин, хотя, так-то, конечно, не смешно. - Мне очень больно, какого хуя ты такой большой прям вот везде.  
\- Кибернетического, - фыркает в ответ Чжунхэ. Собака, натурально. - Тебе всё нравится, не пизди.  
Ханбин убеждает себя, что это просто такой способ экономить антидот - от близости действительно легчает, а чипы не вечные и неизвестно, даст ли Сынюн ещё, когда закончатся - но всё равно знает, что не в одной экономии дело. Нравится, согласно кивает он, и гладит Чжунхэ по волосам.

На вторую ночь не спит никто, проверяя и перепроверяя всё снова и снова. Диверсировать (нет такого слова, нудит Юнхён, но его никто не слушает) в таких масштабах и страшно и настолько волнительно, что захочешь - не уснёшь. БиоТек охраняется едва ли не лучше любого правительственного учреждения, но в глазах Ханбина это не просто научный институт, подаривший миру сотни нанотехов разных направлений, лекарства и сайберов, но и то место, в котором зародилась идея подключать человека к Сети с самого рождения, по дефолту. В благих целях, конечно, изначально-то все цели благие - мир во всём мире, контроль преступности, ненавязчивое ведение общества к светлому, управляемому мудрой рукой будущему. Ебал Ханбин такие благие цели и такое будущее, потому что сама мысль, что кто-то постоянно за ним подсматривает (хоть это и нереально при катастрофической численности населения, но в теории всё именно так) доводит его до исступления. Следующим пунктом в их списке идут уже конкретные цели - ответственные за принятие законов, за лоббирование идей БиоТека на самом верху, некоторые умники с нобелевскими премиями и отсутствием моральных границ - но это потом. Дожить бы, тоскливо думает Ханбин, выползая на морозный воздух и доставая сигарету.

\- Расслабься, - Чжунхэ выходит к нему на улицу и встаёт рядом, с явным удовольствием вдыхая дым. - Даже если я где-то засвечусь - дело будет сделано.  
\- Помог, ёпта, охренеть, - кивает Ханбин. - Я что так сдохну, что эдак, разве что в твоём варианте немного быстрее.  
В висках пару раз настойчиво стучит - Чжинхван не решается позвать его вслух, но напоминает, что время не резиновое и что уже практически пора. Но Ханбин всё равно стоит на холоде ещё несколько минут, потому что Чжунхэ ловит его за руку и не отпускает, обнимая прямо под обещанным прогнозом погоды снегопадом.  
\- Ты стопудово наследишь там, как последняя псина, - тихо говорит Ханбин. - Не то чтобы я боюсь преждевременно откинуться, но это действительно больно. Цветы эти ебучие внутри, ещё и с кодом.  
Чжунхэ молчит, только сильнее прижимая к себе. Ханбин уже отлично знает, что кожа у него на вкус чуть солоноватая, как пот, и мышцы вполне себе человеческие в своей основе, несмотря на серьёзную доработку кевларовым волокном. А лепестки вот - сладкие, и никакого хренова кевлара, ломаются, стоит только посильнее сжать пальцы.  
\- Зато вы идейные, - голос Чжунхэ становится таким же, как и в первую встречу. Низким, чистым и безэмоциональным. - Идея важнее чьей-то жизни, твои слова. Я читал, в Сети.  
Ханбину так тошно, что блевать хочется совсем не метафорически и не только цветами.  
\- Ханбини! - рявкает Чживон откуда-то сверху. - Время пить шампанское!  
Я вернусь, не говорит Чжунхэ, и исчезает под падающим снегом так быстро, что Ханбин не успевает осознать это сразу и ещё пару секунд чувствует тепло рядом.

Сынюн засовывает чип Ханбину под язык с таким усилием, что едва не ломает себе пальцы. Возможно, стоит подумать о других способах максимально быстрой доставки противоядия до кровеносной системы, чем рот, благо отверстий в человеке для этого пока достаточно. Через минуту Ханбин расслабляется настолько, что самостоятельно прикусывает второй чип и под неодобрительным взглядом прижимает за ухом третий.  
\- Засунь в себя хоть сотню, это тебе не поможет, - качает головой Сынюн. - Мы тут разработали кое-что, но опасная штука, непонятно, как может повлиять.  
Ханбин сплёвывает розовую слюну и видит тоненькие ниточки цифрового кода уже и в ней.  
\- Сколько вообще зафиксировано случаев заражения людей вирусом киберханы? - спрашивает он. - Хотя бы официально.  
Сотня, может, полторы, пожимает плечами Сынюн. Неофициальная статистика примерно на один ноль с конца выше, но благополучных исходов, собственно, этот самый ноль, без каких-либо цифр перед ним, тут все статистики сходятся во мнении. Заебись, кивает Ханбин, умеешь ты поддержать.

Диверсия, с одной стороны, удалась на славу. БиоТек, лишившийся некоторых своих высокопоставленных сотрудников и внушительной части материальной базы, временно закрыл свои двери, но никто не сомневается в том, что работы будут продолжены и чипирование не отменят, хотя разговоры о пересмотре закона обязательности уже вовсю идут на самых разных уровнях. С другой стороны, в ту же ночь было замечено несколько сверкающих разными частями тела псов-сайберов и некоторые источники утверждали, что далеко не все из них были фантомами. Ханбин тут понимает лучше всех источников - Чжунхэ нет больше двух недель и если это не провал одной конкретной части всего плана, то Ханбин уж и не знает, как это назвать. Разве что своим личным неудачным трипом в дебри отношений, которые даже отношениями не назовёшь.

\- А мне сколько осталось? - снова спрашивает Ханбин. - Мне кажется, что мой датчик меня уже похоронил.  
Он до сих пор жалеет, что они не пошли сами - конечно, всех засекли бы сразу на подходе, чисто физически. В Сети-то не сразу, но, как Чжинхван и говорил, у БиоТек работают лучшие и “слепые пятна” скоро совсем перестанут давать эффект невидимости даже на короткое время. Зато и конец был бы быстрым и вполне себе героическим. Примером для будущих поколений.   
\- Твой датчик врёт, - тоже врёт Сынюн. - Мы ещё поборемся.  
Ага, снова кивает Ханбин. Он зажмуривается, под веками вместо родных цветных пятен цепочки нулей и единиц и это настолько же невыносимо, как отсутствие Чжунхэ рядом.

Сынюн ещё что-то говорит, что-то про свои опасные штуки и непрогнозируемые риски, но мы однозначно рискнём, да, Ханбини, мы же не сдадимся так просто после всего, что уже сделано. Растительная жидкость, всплывает у Ханбина в голове, и кожа солёная, и смазка, конечно, тоже, ага, куда же без неё, и вечная насмешка в тёмных глазах, и заложенное программой превосходство. Ёбаная срань, складываются цифры в маленький лингвистический выброс и тут же распадаются обратно в цепочки, теперь не просто струящиеся перед глазами, но закручивающиеся в спираль. Двойную, тройную, шестерную. Множество спиралей. Чтоб ты сдох, сука, стонет Ханбин, сдавливая ладонями виски и заходясь в кашле, чтоб я сдох, господи, даже нажраться перед смертью не получается, ничего не получается.

\- Там снег опять, - вдруг говорит Сынюн. - Пойду посмотрю, а то сижу тут в четырёх стенах.

Ханбин не осуждает - мало приятного смотреть, как кто-то откидывается, и не иметь возможности что-то сделать. Последний чип он прикусывает с громким хрустом и с наслаждением вытягивается на диване. Хоть на минуту, а облегчение. Чживону и остальным велено рассредоточиться по городу и ждать, но Ханбин знает, что Чживон давно бы уже пришёл сюда, если бы мог. Он не понимает, почему Сынюн всем говорит, что понятия не имеет, где прячется Ханбин, почему отрезает его от любых сетей - закрытых, открытых, секретных, почему пичкает чипами и удерживает в сознании, тогда как больше всего Ханбину хочется глотнуть джека, закурить и подрочить напоследок, представляя усиленные кевларом руки и по определению наглый язык.

Тоска по Чжунхэ, спровоцированная вирусом и съевшая Ханбина за несколько дней начисто, похожа на то единственное, что парадоксальным образом удерживает его на самой границе лучше всяких антидотов. Меньше недели понадобилось, чтобы влюбиться и убиться, фыркает Ханбин и тащит из-под дивана сигареты, втихаря принесённые для него Сынхуном. Ему даже интересно, что происходит, когда молекулы никотина в лёгких смешиваются с кодом вируса и как это выглядит, но сердечный датчик реально считает его мёртвым уже несколько часов, а больше такую информацию получить неоткуда. Он закрывает глаза и представляет, как внутри распускаются, например, розы (хренова поебень) или астры (романтик ёбаный), хотя единственное, на что, по мнению Ханбина, похожи его лепестки, это рваные куски бумаги и, может, немножко пионы. 

Следующее, что он помнит, - как Сынюн запихивает в него сразу несколько изогнутых, как рыболовные крючки, иголок, параллельно тыкаясь узким штекером за ухо, хотя, насколько Ханбин помнит, его стандартный разъём - на пятом шейном позвонке, как и у всех, причём он им ни разу в жизни не пользовался. Ощущение, что при этом Сынюн копается пальцами во всём его нутре, от мозгов до кишок и замусоренных цветами лёгких, настолько правдоподобное и мерзкое, что, вроде бы, Ханбина выворачивает снова, но это не точно. Провалы чередуются с приступами удушья и для разнообразия слуховыми галлюцинациями, открыть глаза Ханбин не в состоянии, как и поднять руку и заткнуть уши или откуда там вообще эти вот все “ёбаный нахуй хён” и “на 35 процентов в жопе”. Ханбин не улавливает связи между процентами, хёнами, какими-то пятнами, периодически формирующимся вокруг него, но потом слышит отчетливое “под мою ответственность”, для верности продублированное вездесущими цифрами, и от души желает всем заткнуться и сдохнуть. Возможно, второе сам и осуществляет на достаточно неопределенный срок. 

Первое ощущение - настолько паленого джека не подсовывал ему даже сосед-наркоман с первого этажа их последней явки. Второе - онемевшие сотню лет назад пальцы кто-то сжимает так сильно, что пограничное давление на кости вот-вот превысит их предел сопротивляемости.   
\- Слава блять господу, - в голосе Сынюна слышится облегчение. - Твои пропитые внутренности всё равно не сгодились бы даже для моих экспериментов. 

Ханбин чуть скашивает взгляд в сторону и видит руку Чжунхэ, протянутую к его руке. Сопротивление бесполезно, часть вторая. Другой руки у Чжунхэ, кстати, нет.   
\- Издержки экстренного отступления, - поясняет Чжунхэ. - Хуйня, Сынюн новую сделает.  
\- А... - голос отказывается повиноваться и все нецензурные слова застревают в горле.   
\- Что, блять, “А”, мне выжгло треть микросхем! - немного взрывается Чжунхэ. - Пришлось ныкаться в стоках. Пока восстановил, пока просчитал все вероятности, пока всё улеглось немного. 

Хуевая ты экспериментальная модель, думает Ханбин. Действительно, слава блять господу, что хоть живой. Чжунхэ отпускает его пальцы только для того, чтобы сесть напротив и уставиться в глаза. 

\- Датчик твой говно, - серьезно говорит он. - Сынюн заменил на новый. А ещё мы с тобой теперь одной крови, охуенненько, согласись?   
Ханбин отказывается соглашаться с ним просто потому, что в голове путаница и вроде бы по-прежнему тянет дико и потрогать и ёбнуть и никуда не отпускать, но ещё и бесит, иррационально.   
\- Мы не избавились от вируса, - Сынюн явно горд собой, как никогда. - Но смогли немного подправить его код.   
Ёебаная срань, стучит в голове сложной смесью из самых разных эмоций, от злости до облегчения.   
\- Ты теперь немного, как бы, тоже кибернетический, - поясняет Сынюн. - Процентов на пятнадцать примерно.   
И можешь выходить в общую сеть без всяких чипов, дышать в отсутствие атмосферы и выдерживать высокое напряжение, доносится бодрая поддержка голосом Чжунхэ, который снова берёт его, как девчонку, за руку, заебато же. 

Ханбин делает выдох и сознательно запрещает себе вдохнуть - сердечный датчик истошно орёт в его голове пару секунд, а потом невозмутимо сообщает, что Ханбин может не дышать ровно 48 минут 51 секунду. Действительно, заебато. Осталось проверить Сеть и напряжение, а так же то, как быстро он съедет с катушек при таких презентах от кармы. 

\- Ладно, пойду дам знать Чживону и остальным, что ты выжил, - машет рукой Сынюн и тянется к карману с сигаретами. - Слава, опять же, блять господу, очень не хотелось заново тасовать состав препаратов... Нет, ну какой я молодец. Какой, мать твою Иисуса Марию, молодец. 

Ханбин понимает только, что всё по-прежнему дерьмово и киберхана в его крови навсегда, но умирать отменяется и, более того, в ближайшее время даже и не обязательно. 

\- Срань, сука, господня, - слова выходят с трудом, но чистые, он чувствует. В них нет никакого кода, как и никаких лепестков за диафрагмой или в лёгких. Просто слова. Просто немножко кибернитизированное нутро. Просто. - Чжунхэ, блять.   
Чжунхэ сильнее сжимает его ладонь и отворачивается.   
\- Я тебя тоже, - наконец, говорит он. - Ну, на две трети как минимум. 

Ханбин бы рассмеялся, но сил на это пока ещё не хватает.


End file.
